Trails that End in Shadows
Hey guys! This is the sequel to Trails that End in Light! If you haven't read that, read it first! And say what you think of it on the talk page! Thanks! Chapter 1 :Treepaw huddled in his nest, shivering from the cold. It was unusual for leaf-fall to be so cold, and his winter coat wasn't fully grown. :Treepaw couldn't help but remember three nights ago, when Jaytalon had been killed in his attempts to escape from the WindClan camp. Today was the day when he would go tell RiverClan, but he wasn't very happy about it. He and Jaytalon had become good friends during their captivity. :Friskfoot, his mentor, prodded Treepaw with her tail. "Come on," she encouraged. "They know you're a medicine cat apprentice. Nothing bad's going to happen to you." :Treepaw sighed. "That's because I'm the only one actually going." :"You're getting an escort through ThunderClan territory!" Friskfoot pointed out. :"Yeah, 'cause I'm so not a ThunderClan cat," Treepaw muttered sarcastically under his breath. :Friskfoot rolled her eyes. "I'm your escort." :"That matters," Treepaw mewed sarcastically. :"Let's go, Treepaw," Friskfoot sighed. :Treepaw stood up. "Can we eat on the way?" he asked. :"Yes," Friskfoot mewed. She glanced up at the sky. "Actually, no you can't!" :"Why not?" Treepaw asked in disbelief. :"Tonight's the half-moon!" Friskfoot told him. :Treepaw sighed. "It's really early in the morning!" he protested. "StarClan won't mind!" :"I'm afraid they will," Friskfoot countered. :Treepaw sighed. "Okay." :The two cats set off to RiverClan. When they reached the edge of ShadowClan territory, Friskfoot mewed, "Stay in RiverClan all day. Fishtail is going to take you and Weedpaw to the Moonpool." :Fishtail was the RiverClan medicine cat, and Weedpaw was his apprentice. Weedpaw was getting close to becoming a full medicine cat, just as Treepaw was. :"Good luck!" Friskfoot called as Treepaw padded away. :The journey through ShadowClan was quiet. Birds sang, and Treepaw wished he had a Clanmate to journey with him. But ThunderClan had enough to do. :"Hi, Treepaw!" a cat called behind him. :Treepaw tensed. Don't turn around, he told himself. The last thing he needed was to be captured again. :"Treepaw! It's me!" the voice called again. :Treepaw still didn't turn around. :A black cat appeared in front of him. "Treepaw," it mewed sternly. :"Birdsong!" Treepaw exclaimed. "It's you!" :"Why didn't you turn around?" Birdsong asked. :Treepaw stared at his friend. To become a medicine cat, Birdsong had moved to a different Clan, ShadowClan. They had needed a medicine cat apprentice, and Birdsong had been chosen by StarClan themselves to fill the position. :"Tell me," Birdsong encouraged. :"I was captured," Treepaw burst out. :Birdsong's eyes widened as he stumbled backward in shock. "No way!" he gasped. :Treepaw nodded. "I was," he inoformed his friend. "But I wasn't hurt," he added. "Only when I was caught," he added, showing Birdsong the scar on his back leg. :"Then," Birdsong began, "why are you here?" :"I escaped," Treepaw explained. "And now I have to go to RiverClan to tell them." :Birdsong looked confused. "Why?" :"One of their cats was killed in the attempt," Treepaw sighed. :"Who?" Birdsong demanded. :"I'm not really sure you want to know," Treepaw began, "and I'm only telling you if you really want to know." :"I want to know!" Birdsong begged. :Treepaw sighed. "It was Jaytalon." :Birdsong raised his head and yowled in anguish. He and Jaytalon had become very good friends over time. :"I'll leave you to your grieving," Treepaw mumbled. :Birdsong's head shot up. "Wait!" he mewed. "Did he say anything before he died?" :"I don't know," Treepaw confessed. "I've got to go. I'll see you tonight." :Birdsong didn't reply as Treepaw padded on to RiverClan. :When Treepaw finally reached the camp, the entrance was unguarded. "Hello?" he called cautiously. "It's Treepaw, the medicine cat apprentice from ThunderClan!" :A cat's head stuck out from the entrance. "Come in," he invited. :Treepaw crawled through before the cat could change its mind. :At his appearance, the cat mewed, "Wait here." He bolted away. :A cat he knew padded by him. Her name was Gorsepelt. :"Hi, Gorsepelt!" he mewed. :Gorsepelt whirled around to face him. "What are you doing here?" she spat. ---- Chapter 2 :"What are you doing here?" Gorsepelt repeated. :"I'm bringing a message," Treepaw explained quickly, "that all of RiverClan needs to hear." :"What is it, then?" Gorsepelt snarled. :"I'm not telling it twice," Treepaw protested. :Gorsepelt snorted and turned away. :The cat that had welcomed Treepaw into the RiverClan camp reappeared by Treepaw's side. "Hi," it mewed, "don't mind Gorsepelt. She's worried about her son, Jaytalon." :Treepaw blinked. "Okay." :"This is our Clan leader," the cat went on, "Littlestar." He gestured with his tail to a small blue-gray cat beside him. :"Hi, Treepaw," Littlestar mewed. "What do you need?" :"I need to deliver a message," Treepaw explained. "But all of RiverClan needs to hear it at once. Can you gather the Clan together?" :Littlestar nodded. "Of course," he mewed, dipping his head. He jumped onto a stump beside him and yowled, "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tall-log for a RiverClan meeting!" :RiverClan cats slowly left dens to join beneath their Clan leader. Most of them looked worried. :When all of RiverClan had gathered beneath him, Littlestar announced, "Treepaw, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, is here with a message. Treepaw?" :Treepaw leaped up onto the Tall-log when Littlestar had leaped off. "Hi," he mewed quietly. :"I can't hear you!" some cat in the back yowled angrily. :"Hi!" Treepaw yowled. "I have a message," he began. "I was captured by WindClan in my own territory," he explained. "Jaytalon was there," he added. :A ripple of interest passed through the RiverClan cats. :"On the third night, I escaped," Treepaw continued, "with the help of Jaytalon." :The RiverClan cats were silent now. Not a muscle moved, and no eyes blinked. Most ears were pricked forward, but Treepaw wished they weren't. :"He attacked the guard," Treepaw described. "He..." Treepaw trailed off. "He was killed in his attempt." :A yowl of anger and disbelief came from the RiverClan cats. But the saddest yowl came from Gorsepelt. Treepaw couldn't help but feel pity for her, even though she had treated him badly when he had first entered the camp. :Littlestar lowered his head. He has to be strong for his Clan, Treepaw realized. That's why he isn't yowling like the rest of his Clan. :The cat that had welcomed him into the camp stood up. "Jaytalon was a great cat," he mewed for all his Clan to hear. "He will be remembered by RiverClan for a long time. But now, we need to be strong. We have kits and elders to take care of. Life must go on." :Treepaw stared at him. This cat surely deserved to be deputy. He was so strong, and was calm in the face of terror. :"Treepaw, come over here," Fishtail called. :Treepaw obediently jumped down from the Tall-log and padded over to the RiverClan medicine cat. "Hi, Fishtail." :"We will let RiverClan deal with this on their own," Fishtail commanded. :"But you're part of RiverClan," Treepaw mewed. :"I will grieve later," Fishtail snarled. :As the three cats left the camp, Mosspaw held back to walk with Treepaw. "Fishtail was really close to Jaytalon," he whispered. "This is his way of grieving." :"Yeah, I could tell," Treepaw mewed sarcastically. :When the three cats arrived at the meeting spot, Friskfoot, Birdsong, and the medicine cat of WindClan, Fastfoot, were already there. They appeared to be having a heated argument. :All three cats stopped talking as Fishtail, Mosspaw, and Treepaw approached. "Well, let's go!" Fishtail mewed curtly. He walked on. :As Treepaw descended the path to the Moonpool, he noticed Mosspaw gave a single shiver of excitement. Great, he's getting his full name before me, Treepaw realized. :But it was Friskfoot who made the announcement. "I would like to give Treepaw his full name before we share tongues with StarClan." :This was Treetail's first time as a full medicine cat talking to StarClan. :The first cat from StarClan he talked to was Volestar. ---- Chapter 3 :Yewpaw quietly crept out of the apprentices' den, which she shared with her brother, Bouncepaw. She looked around for her mentor, Whiskertail. :Whiskertail bounded forward. "I'm sorry, Yewpaw," he began as he approached, "but I can't train you today." :Yewpaw felt her eyes widen. This is my ''first day as an apprentice!'' she told herself. "Why not?" she asked out loud. :"Today is the day when I get my nine lives from StarClan," Whiskertail told her. :Yewpaw felt her head lower. "Can't I come?" she asked. :Whiskertail shook his head. "No," he mewed. "Just me and a medicine cat can come," he explained. :Yewpaw sat down. "Okay," she whispered. "Good luck." :Whiskertail licked the top of her head. "It's okay," he mewed. "I remember my first day as an apprentice. It didn't go too well, either. I was really disappointed about my brother, Treepaw, being chosen as a medicine cat." :"Well, he likes it!" Yewpaw pointed out mildly. :"It took me a long time to figure that out," Whiskertail informed her. "I tried to train him as a warrior." :"Hi!" Treepaw appeared at Yewpaw's side. "Whiskertail, are we going or not? We need to be at the Moonpool at a decent time." :"Yes, Treepaw," Whiskertail mewed obediently. But there was something in his eyes... Yewpaw could tell it wasn't anything good. :Treepaw straightened up. "Don't call me that anymore!" :Yewpaw tilted her head to one side. "Why not?" :"Because my name is Treetail now!" The dark brown tom straightened up. :"Good job," Whiskertail mewed flatly. :Treetail shot him a look. "You could at least be pleased, like I was," he pointed out. "How Crowpelt retired, you became a warrior, got Yewpaw as an apprentice, and became deputy all in one day." :Whiskertail rolled his eyes. "I have no reason to be pleased," he snarled, taking one step forward to his undefended brother. :"I learned how to fight," Treetail sneered. "I wouldn't." :Whiskertail snorted and looked around. When he spotted Yewpaw, he mewed, "Why don't you go take care of the elders' ticks?" he suggested. Yewpaw could tell it was an order. :"Crowpelt's the only elder," she pointed out. "And he probably knows how to clean his own pelt." :"Do it," Whiskertail snarled. :Yewpaw left the bickering brothers and went to Friskfoot. "Can I get some mouse bile?" she asked. :"Bouncepaw's taking care of the elders." Friskfoot didn't turn around from where she was sorting herbs. :"Really?" Yewpaw asked. :"Yes," Friskfoot mewed. :Yewpaw left the den and went to find Whiskertail. But he wasn't where he had been. At the last second, she spotted his tail in the tunnel. :"Whiskertail!" she called. "Bouncepaw's doing it! What should I'' do?" :"Take care of the bedding," Whiskertail called back. :Yewpaw sighed. "Okay." But she knew that Whiskertail couldn't hear her. :"Eew!" a voice shouted from the elders den. :Yewpaw shook her head in amusement when she found Bouncepaw quickly trying to wipe something off his tongue. :"It'll make it worse," Yewpaw purred as she padded over to her brother. "Stop doing that and drink water from the river." :Bouncepaw shook his head in vain. "It won't work," he mewed desperately. "Nothing will." :"Well, trying to get it off with paws covered in mouse bile sure won't help," Yewpaw pointed out mildly. :"Okay," Bouncepaw mewed. "I guess I'll try your idea. Let's go!" :Brother and sister walked out of the camp to help each other. ---- Chapter 4 :Whiskertail walked three tail-lengths ahead of his brother. He didn't want to make any more contact with him. :"Whiskertail," Treetail mewed behind him, "are you ''sure you know the way to the Moonpool?" :Whiskertail stopped dead. No, but I can't let him know that! :"Whiskertail, I know you don't. Let me lead. It's tradition." :"Who told you that?" Whiskertail spat, whirling around to face his brother. "Because I'' was never told about it!" :"It's just..." Treetail trailed off. "I need to lead you, so I can present you to StarClan. Please!" :Whiskertail sighed. He wasn't going to get his nine lives by arguing with his brother, however how bossy he was. ''I'm the boss of ''him, now!'' he reminded himself. :"Whiskertail," Treetail repeated. "Let me lead." :"Okay, okay!" Whiskertail hissed. :"When we get to the Moonpool," Treetail instructed, "You need to be absolutely quiet. I will take control. Whatever I say, you do." :"Why?" Whiskertail asked. :"Because it might ruin the ceremony, if you don't." :Whiskertail didn't look at his brother. I ''need my nine lives, but I don't want to follow his directions!'' :Whiskertail didn't notice how his brother suddenly veered off-course and head in another direction. He suddenly found himself standing alone, with his brother continuing onward. :"Hey!" Whiskertail yowled. "Don't leave your leader behind!" He bounded forward to catch up with his brother. :"The moon is rising," Treetail warned him. "Be quiet." :Whiskertail slowed down for a moment, to let his brother glance around. "Where are we?" he asked. :Treetail shook his head, telling Whiskertail not to talk. :Whiskertail rolled his eyes, but he obeyed. :Treetail led him down a narrow path with a rabbit hole on one side. Whiskertail could tell that this wasn't a place to hunt. :He heaved a sigh as Treetail stopped by a small pool. Is it going to take long? How do I talk to StarClan? he wondered. :"Lay down and drink from the pool," Treetail instructed. :Whiskertail did so. The water went down his throat, and it tasted like sunshine on a large vole. Whiskertail liked voles. :He suddenly saw nothing but endless darkness. No matter where he walked, he couldn't see anything... :He was falling, but he couldn't see the ground. Or the space around him. As he hit the ground, he felt everything he had ever known, ever done, ever seen... it was all being sucked out of him. I'm dead! he thought, and I'm going to join StarClan. I must of done something to ruin the ceremony... :Whiskertail felt the first pang of fear. He wasn't scared about the endless darkness, or how he would get back to his body. I won't get back, he reminded himself. He was scared about his brother, what he would think. :There was suddenly a light in front of him. It spiraled around him, lifting him up. He could feel himself floating. He tried to struggle away, but he couldn't. He felt the breath knocked out of him as he hit the ground. ---- Chapter 5 :"Whiskertail?" Treetail's head was above Whiskertail as he blinked awake. "Whiskertail? Are you okay?" :"What are you doing here?" Whiskertail asked. "Where am I?" :"You couldn't breathe, so you passed out," Treetail informed him. "We're beside the Moonpool," he added. :"I guess I'm not meant to be leader, then," Whiskertail sighed. "Let's go." :He stood up, and attempted to leave the clearing. But Treetail raced in front of him. "No!" he hissed. "You're interrupting the ceremony! I'm not even supposed to be here!" :"What ceremony?" Whiskertail asked. "I'm awake, without the nine lives I'm supposed to have." :"You're sleeping!" Treetail hissed. "I'm just here to make sure you're alive. You had a big fall, there." :Whiskertail looked around him. There were cats with stars in their fur standing all around. He recognized Volestar, and Sunkit, his other brother who had died of greencough early in his life, and Featherwhisker, his old mentor, who had died of greencough not long after Volestar. :Whiskertail heaved a sigh. :"Good luck!" Treetail hissed as he left the clearing. :"Welcome, Whiskertail," Volestar mewed formally. "Please, sit." He gestured with his tail to the edge of the pool, where it was a little darker than the rest of the rock surrounding it. :Whiskertail obeyed. :"You're the new leader of ThunderClan!" a voice exclaimed. :Another voice echoed, and soon all the voices were expressing their emotions based on what they had seen. :One cat stepped forward and said, "He betrayed his brother! Are you sure that we want to give him nine lives? He might do that to other cats!" :Whiskertail hissed. If this wasn't a ceremony he would of attacked the cat. :"Be quiet, Hollyleaf," a voice hissed. A gray cat with blue eyes. "You died just because you announced a secret angrily. Do you want to take the consequences again?" :"No, Jayfeather," Hollyleaf said quietly. "Of course I don't." She retreated back into the croud. :Jayfeather stared at Whiskertail. "I can't see," he said quietly. "But I am also StarClan's best future-teller." :"Besides me," a cat hissed. A gray cat with amber eyes and a broad, flattened muzzle leaped forward. "I could see when I was alive." :"It's hard!" Jayfeather exclaimed. :Whiskertail wanted to show him how to see, but he couldn't speak. Instead he waved his tail impatiently. :The cats all stared at him. :"I give you the gift of Friendship along with your first life," a cat mewed. As they stepped forward, Whiskertail saw Jumpleg, who had been killed during his apprenticeship. :The life pulsed through Whiskertail. He hadn't expected the pain of friendship. He didn't even know if there was any pain involved until an old friend stepped up. His starry, brown pelt blew in the gust of wind that rushed by. :And Moosepaw mewed, "Hi, Whiskertail." ---- Chapter 6 :Treetail paced anxiously beside his brother's sleeping body. Thoughts rushed through his head. Whiskertail isn't waking up! Does he have any lives yet? What are they? :Whiskertail stirred slightly. :Treetail's claws sunk into the ground. "Whiskertail?" :Whiskertail blinked awake. "Yes?" :"Are you Whiskerstar?" :"Yes." :"Hi, Whiskerstar." :Whiskerstar stood. "I need to choose a deputy. Is it too late? Is ThunderClan cursed?" :Treetail shook his head. "No." :"Then let's go back." :Treetail led his Clan leader away from the Moonpool. He was surprised by the way he walked- staggering into things. "Are you okay?" he asked. :Whiskerstar collapsed. :"Whiskerstar!" Treetail yowled. "Are you okay?" :"Don't yowl in my ear," Whiskerstar hissed. "I'm fine." :Treetail blinked. "I'm your brother, and a medicine cat. I think I have every right to yowl in your ear. I'm trying to see if you're actually alive." :Whiskerstar sneered, "Yeah, because you've got no other way to actually tell." :"Did something happen during your ceremony?" Treetail asked. :"Not that I know of," Whiskerstar mewed. "Let's go." :Whiskerstar stumbled as he stood up, and then he looked fine. Giving Treetail a look, he bounded away. :Treetail reluctantly followed. He wondered how Whiskerstar was going to be a successful leader, with his attitude towards his medicine cat. Didn't he know that Treetail had what seemed like unlimited knowledge? All he had to do was ask StarClan, and they would answer happily. :"You have to choose a deputy!" Treetail reminded his brother, bounding forward to pad beside him. "By Moonhigh," he added. :"I've been thinking about that," Whiskerstar replied slowly. "I don't know who, though. Who do you think?" :Treetail thought, then replied smoothly, "I think that it's your choice, but whoever you choose, I'll support you." :Whiskerstar nodded slowly, then mewed, "I'm sorry for treating you so horribly." :Treetail couldn't forgive him. "I yowled for help, and you knew I was in trouble. You've treated me horribly ever since I came back, and when I got my full name, you didn't even give a second thought." :"I know- I'm sorry," Whiskerstar pleaded. :"No you're not," Treetail spat. "You never will be." :Whiskerstar stared at Treetail and begged, "Please. You're my brother, and an adviser now. Please, you're the only cat I can trust." :"No," Treetail mewed hollowly. "You will not have my support while you are leader, Whiskerstar. You will only have the support of the senior warriors and your deputy." :Treetail walked away, towards the Moonpool again, leaving his brother behind. ---- Chapter 7 :Yewpaw sighed. A moon had passed since Whiskerstar had received his nine lives, a little bit more than a moon since she had become an apprentice. Since then... Whiskerstar had demanded that ThunderClan attack ShadowClan, in return for stealing a dead squirrel. :The attack was today. ShadowClan had no knowledge, for Whiskerstar had told every cat to act natural at the Gathering the night before. But she knew one cat who hadn't... :Bouncepaw. He had blurted out the secret to another ShadowClan apprentice, Scarpaw. :Please, Scarpaw, tell your Clan. Be ready, Yewpaw pleaded in her head. This isn't right. :"ThunderClan!" Whiskerstar called from the Highledge. "Are you ready to show ShadowClan who's boss?" :Every cat nodded their head in eagerness. Mock eagerness. Every cat knew what happen if they put a paw out of line. :Crowpelt had learned the hard way. :"Good," Whiskerstar continued. "In the first patrol will be Whitefur, Reedclaw, Pounceclaw, Redclaw, Lynxfeather, Bouncepaw... and Treetail." :"What?" Treetail spat. "I don't get involved in this, Whiskerstar, you know that. I'll be here to heal any cats that come back injured." :Every ThunderClan cat nodded, and Whiskerstar relented. "Fine, he won't go," he growled. "Instead, Harepool will take his place." :The WindClan captive looked up. "I-" :"You will!" Whiskerstar screeched. "You will, you will!" :Harepool shrank back. "It's just that, Whiskerstar, I need food to fight properly." :"Give him some!" Whiskerstar commanded Whitefur, the deputy. He continued. "I will be in the second patrol, along with every other warrior and apprentice." :Yewpaw didn't bother to say that she was the only other apprentice, besides Bouncepaw. :"Whitefur, you will attack first," Whiskerstar mewed briskly. "We will come soon." :Whitefur nodded, assembled her patrol, and left the camp. Yewpaw caught her brother's eye and stared, and hoped that he would fight an apprentice, not a full-grown warrior. :Bouncepaw's eyes shown with fear and sadness, he seemed to be pleading with Yewpaw to stay alive... :"Let's go!" Whitefur mewed briskly. Yewpaw felt a pang of remorse, if Whiskerstar hadn't been leader, Whitefur would be. :Bouncepaw gave Yewpaw one last look as he was herded away, and Yewpaw suddenly felt very, very alone. :As Harepool left- the last cat out of the camp- Whiskerstar continued. "Now, let us ask StarClan for good fortune in battle." :Yewpaw was confused. "Doesn't StarClan do that, anyway?" she asked loudly. :She flinched as Whiskerstar turned his gaze on her, but she realized it was kind, she looked up. :"Yewpaw, we need more good fortune than ShadowClan. They need to be taught a lesson on stealing prey," he told her. :Yewpaw was scared. Had Whiskerstar gone out of his mind? :Friskfoot, from the medicine den, looked at Yewpaw, and beckoned with her tail. :Yewpaw ran to her. "What?" she whispered. :"Try to stay here," Friskfoot pleaded. "ThunderClan need an apprentice." :"I go where my brother goes," Yewpaw hissed. :Treetail, who was sitting next to her, mewed, "Yewpaw is right. Anyway, no matter how horrible he is, she has to respect her Clan leader's- and her mentor's, for that matter- decision." :Friskfoot sighed. "Treetail, sometimes I think that you have much more knowledge then I do." :Treetail, in spite of the compliment, did not reply. :Friskfoot turned to Yewpaw. "At least let me give you herbs for strength," she murmured. "Wait here." :Whiskerstar had just glanced up as Friskfoot entered the den, whisking out of his sight. "What is she doing?" he yowled at Treetail. :Treetail's anger was in his voice. "She's giving herbs to Yewpaw, who's only been an apprentice for a moon. She might have more of a chance of surviving then. But the rest of the Clan has an advantage already, seeing as we're attacking at moonhigh!" He gestured to the sky just as Friskfoot came out again, this time with a mouthful of herbs. :Yewpaw gagged as she ate them, and then Whiskerstar mewed, "It's time to go, ThunderClan!" He leaped off the ledge in one bound, as he had been doing lately, and bounded to the tunnel, with the rest of ThunderClan behind him. :"Good luck," Friskfoot whispered. :"Fight well," Treetail whispered. :Yewpaw had no time to reply, as she was already too far away to. :She felt as if she was racing to her death. ---- Chapter 8 :Whiskerstar lead the patrol towards ShadowClan's camp, hearing nothing as he crossed the border. :"It's okay, be loud," he told the patrol, "because no cat will be-" :As he said this, three cats stepped out of the trees, their fur bristling. "Why is your patrol so big, Whiskerstar?" one asked. :Whiskerstar felt the anger growing inside him. The first patrol had '' not'' attacked ShadowClan's camp, like he had told them to! :"No reason," Whiskerstar mewed smoothly. "We have something to take up with Boulderstar, if you don't mind," he continued. :The first cat nodded. "Scarleg, take the back, Dawnfur, come to the front with me." :One cat moved towards the back of the patrol where he stared the ThunderClan cats down. The other two, one grimacing, moved towards the front with Whiskerstar. :Whiskerstar looked around and saw- Yewpaw was telling Scarleg something. :"Yewpaw!" he yowled. "Up front, with me." :Yewpaw gave Scarleg a sad look and pushed through the patrol towards her leader, her eyes displaying obvious fear. Glancing at Scarleg, he saw that his jaw was set, his eyes were burning with anger. :Dawnfur saw, too. "Um, Flamefur? Can I talk to Scarleg for a moment, please?" :Whiskerstar felt as if he were about to explode. His own apprentice had betrayed him, now his attack was turning and twisting around to ThunderClan's disadvantage, something that he could not stand. :"Of course, Dawnfur," Flamefur mewed graciously. :Dawnfur slipped to the back and Scarleg began to whisper something, Dawnfur began to look angrier and angrier. All of the ThunderClan cats nodded in confirmation, their eyes reflecting the sadness and fear that this time held for them. :Flamefur looked back at his Clan mate, and Whiskerstar did, too. Dawnfur's eyes blazed as she flicked her tail. :"This way," Flamefur mewed, turning slightly. :ThunderClan followed him, and suddenly, without notice, they were back at the ThunderClan border. :Whiskerstar felt his eyes widen, his neck fur fluff up. "We will talk to Boulderstar!" :"Not today, you won't," Scarleg spat. "Good''bye,'' we will be increasing patrols along the border for a long, long time." :Whiskerstar sighed. His plan had not worked. "Prey-stealers!" he hissed under his breath, and he lead his Clan away. :As Whiskerstar continued back, he sensed that every cat was still tense, despite the fact that they were in ThunderClan territory. :Good, Whiskerstar thought. They've learned. :Now, he had one more thing to do. Who had tipped off ShadowClan? Where was the other patrol? :And why had he let himself be beaten by a ShadowClan patrol? :He wasn't going to let that happen again. He had a plan, one that was bound to work. :All he had to do was wait... Chapter 9 :Treetail watched in dismay as Whiskerstar stormed into the camp, calling a Clan gathering as he clawed his way up the Highledge. :He decided to ignore him, and continue chewing the poultice he was making, a combination of yarrow and borage, meant to cure almost any cut. He was sure that he would need it eventually. :Friskfoot gave Treetail a look as she slipped out of the den. "Please, join us," she whispered. :"We have one medicine cat attending," Treetail replied. "And, last time, Whiskerstar picked on me. I'm not going to let that happen again." :Friskfoot sighed and turned back around, Whiskerstar was beginning to speak. :"Who told ShadowClan?" Whiskerstar screeched. "Who- told- ShadowClan?" he repeated, dragging out every word. Treetail shivered; his brother was becoming more and more horrible with every step he took. :From the den, Treetail could see Yewpaw tense. She hasn't told ShadowClan, has she? Treetail thought in alarm. He decided to improvise, he called, "Yewpaw, come here, please!" :Yewpaw looked up in alarm, and Whiskerstar did, too. :"She got a cut yesterday, when she was out on patrol," Treetail explained to his brother, lying quickly. :Whiskerstar nodded and turned back to the Clan. :"Thank you," Yewpaw breathed. "I'm sure I would've told..." :"It's no problem," Treetail replied. :Friskfoot looked back. "Treetail-" :Treetail jerked his tail at the meeting, where Whiskerstar was threatening to kill every cat if one did not speak up. :Friskfoot's eyes softened. :"I'm going to put a poultice on this," Treetail murmured, "as if it's infected. You'll stay in here, and be safe." :Yewtail nodded eagerly, Treetail suspected that she thought that staying in the medicine den for a few days was better then dying at her mentor's hands.